Only Girls
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: The curiosity with Ruby and Weiss as how things go for them. The secret that Yang and Blake keep between their love from most. Keeping secrets and lies. The pleasure and temptation as things progress in their relationships. The secretive and taboo love of Team RWBY.
1. Ruby and Weiss

Ruby & Weiss

Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek and she could feel the cool touch from those lips. Ruby tried to kiss her on the lips but their noses touch each-other. She shy away from the touch and blushed embarrassed. "Ruby." Weiss said. Ruby summoned the courage to lean into the kiss and hope that Weiss will meet her up the rest of the way. Suddenly Ruby fell out of her bed and saw everyone was still asleep.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in a whisper. There was no response. It had to be a dream then. Ruby got back to her bed and closed her eyes.

"Ruby, time to get up sis." Yang shook her.

"Five more minutes." Ruby being stubborn.

"Ruby, you can't live in dreams. Now wake up." Yang smacked her shoulder hard.

"Ouch! Geez, why don't you punch me then?" she said rather irritated.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were getting ready for classes. Getting into the usual uniform they wore and heading to their first class. Ruby could never tell her sister that she was into women. She was pretty sure Yang would throw a fit maybe. Class was boring and Ruby looked over to Weiss.

_You are so close yet so far away. To be held by you and touch those soft lips with my own. My dreams to my desires wanting to come to reality._

"What are you looking at you dunce?" Weiss gave an angry whispered that whiplashed Ruby out of her love trance.

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby replying sheepishly. She sat back and tried to listen to the lecture. She only could think of Weiss and the intimate moments that played back in her head from the dreams.

"You guys think we should train today?" Blake asked everyone.

"That would be an excellent idea." Weiss seconded to that.

"Yeah, lets get some good practice today." Yang excited and rubbed her hands together.

They all looked at Ruby but she was in a daze of daydreaming. This time it was in the shower while be soaped up. "Weiss, I'm afraid to get caught." She told her. Weiss just put up a finger to her lips and whispered something in her ear. She blushed a bright red. Ruby's back was behind Weiss. She could feel Weiss' hands slide down slowly. From her shoulders, to her chest and slightly cupped her breast. A firm squeeze made Ruby coo at the feel of that. Weiss' hands slide down even slower to her stomach, then to her hips, and lightly caressing her inner thigh.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Yang startled her sister and she only said, "We are going to train. Are you in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ruby replied. She felt so pent up keeping her feelings inside. The only thing that held them was the fear of rejection. She was trailing behind the others. "Why is this happening? I can't flip different switches anymore. I'm sure I might have to face reality at some point." She muttered to herself. Ruby noticed the others looked at her funny. She couldn't help look at Weiss and blush the brightest red ever.

As they trained, they were creating moves that worked well with one another. "Ruby, you got any ideas?" asked Weiss.

"Well, you could make one of your glyphs with ice and I shoot my bullets. It can be called ice flower." Ruby suggested.

Weiss smiled and said, "That sounds like a good move Ruby." She created her glyph and waited for Ruby. Ruby placed her scythe in the ground and shot out a round. The target froze part way.

After training, Yang said, "Ruby, Blake and I are going to the library and look some things up on the internet. We'll be back a little late."

"So it'll just be Weiss and I in the dorm room?" Ruby questioned. She began to hyperventilate a little. Her heart began to race. What would she do with that time alone with Weiss?

"Ruby, breathe little sis." Yang trying to bring her back. She got Ruby to breathe normally again. "Is something bothering you Ruby?" asked Yang.

"I just been stressed but I'll be fine." Ruby lied to Yang. She soon was leaving with Weiss once Yang and Blake headed their own way.

"Ruby, is there anything I can do to help you?" Weiss asked concerned.

_She had to ask me that didn't she? Weiss, I want you and only you. I can't but be mad about you. No one else makes me feel this way and I longed for you since the Emerald Forest._

"You dolt! Are you even in there?!" Weiss shouted at Ruby. She snapped out of it and looked down at the ground. "Lets just head back to the dorm then Ruby."

"I need to get my head together and try to be a good leader. Love should be the least thing to think of." Ruby talking to herself as she changed into her pajamas. She laid on her bed and thought of what to do. When Weiss walked into the room and only had a towel covering her. She was tempted to unravel the beauty of Weiss.

"Ruby, you've been acting really funny lately and I hope you know you can talk to me." Weiss told her

Yet Ruby couldn't help but a peeping pam. Weiss had her back turned away from Ruby. Seeing some of the water drops sliding down and the towel came off. Ruby felt herself being heated and her heart beating faster. Watching Weiss just slide her gown on. She felt overwhelmed and fell out her bed.

"Ruby? Ruby! Wake up. Are you alright?" Weiss saying and checking Ruby's temperature. "You're burning up. Is it a fever?"

Ruby opened her eyes slowly and she could feel the cool touch of her hand. She couldn't keep this up anymore. Ruby took Weiss' hand and guided it very slow from the side of her face. It was coming to her shoulder. Weiss was just confused by this and when she led it to her breasts.

"Ruby, what is it you're doing?" Weiss questioned. She had a slight pink blush but waited for her response.

"Weiss, I could only say that I have felt like this for a long time. Wanting anything to get close to you. To feel that cool touch you have the cools me off. I just…" Ruby rambled till Weiss put her finger against Ruby's lips.

"Ruby, I want you to know that I'm bi. I know you are ashamed of being a lesbian but you can't help feeling that way. You were fighting something that would only hurt you. Don't fight it, just go with it." She told Ruby. Kissing her forehead and seeing Ruby's relaxed face. Their noses touching by the tip and Ruby breathing heavily.

"Weiss, can I, I mean, may I kiss you?" Ruby asked and her heart skipped a beat after asking. Was this all a dream because she didn't want to wake from it at all this time. Weiss had this smile and Ruby leaned over. She closed her eyes as she got closer. That soft yet chilled tenderness that she felt. This feeling is overwhelming and yet not wanting it to end by any means.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked softly. Ruby kept her eyes closed until Weiss tapped her nose.

"Did that just happen?" Ruby rather relaxed but unsure. Weiss was holding her and she felt her heart skip a beat. This kiss wasn't a dream, it was for real.

"How did that feel?" asked Weiss. She had a smile on her face and Ruby thought for a moment.

"I felt like my heart was going to burst but when our lips touched that I felt this wave of relaxation take over. I didn't want it to end Weiss." Ruby told her.

"I enjoyed it too Ruby." Weiss said to her. She helped up Ruby who still looked like she wouldn't stop smiling. "Is there anything else you had in mind Ruby?"

"Weiss?!" Ruby shocked but the flushed look on her face showed she never thought that far about it.

"We'll just ease into it then. I'm sure you've wanted to explore more than that."

"Um Weiss, I am a little afraid of this. I don't want to screw up or make things uncomfortable." Ruby a little undecisive.

"It'll be fine. You trust me don't you?" Weiss said and Ruby nodded. The two went to their own beds to sleep for the night and overheard Yang and Blake coming home. Ruby dreamt more than she did and very vividly. Only in her dreams that she could let herself be. It wouldn't be the same though now that her and Weiss were in some sort of a relationship now.

To be continued…


	2. Yang and Blake

Blake and Yang

_It was after the Emerald forest that things got weird between Blake and I. _

"Well Yang, have you thought about what we talked about in the forest?" Blake asked her.

"I don't know since I'm not into that sort of things. I like this one guy and he's being a gentleman. Not my style but he's handsome and nice." Yang answered.

"I thought the same about a guy. Turned out to be a real dick. I'm not looking for a relationship if that's what you're concerned about," she said to Yang.

"Friends with benefits though? I'm not into women and I feel like it's wrong. That's just how Ruby and I were raised. To be with someone we love and share those experiences with that special someone."

Blake walked over to Yang and cornered her. "I just want something from you. I know you have it and I want it." She lightly blew into Yang's ear. She shook in resistance but it gave a pleasurable sensation. Blake had her fingertips trace the side of Yang's face then grazing the middle of her chest and leading slowly the hand into her shorts. "How does it feel?"

"It feels…it feels…" Yang started and quickly pushed Blake back. "This is wrong. You either do it yourself or be abstinent. You can't force someone to have relations to another." She stormed off and Blake licked the tips of her fingers to get a taste.

A couple weeks passed and the awkwardness of the two of them alone in the dorm room. "Yang, may I ask you something?" Blake started out.

"No you may not." Yang retorted.

"I'm serious about something. Just hear me out ok?" Blake said and looked at her.

Yang looked at her hard and said, "What is it you wanted to ask me Blake?"

"Are you a virgin?" Blake asked.

"That's none of your business," she answered irritated.

"May I ask you something else?" asked Blake again.

"You know what? I don't know why you're so fixated on sex!" Yang burst out.

"It's not about sex." Blake told her.

"What is it then?" Yang calmly replied.

"Do you ever masturbate to get that tension out?" Blake questioned.

"No I don't, I don't need to." Yang answered annoyed and went to grab her headphones.

"So you are not curious about these things then?" Blake questioned again.

Yang in her frustration left before she could answer because she was pissed off now. It had come to mind time to time but she had to focus on more important things. Watching out for Ruby was one of those things. She was walking down one of the halls and suddenly was blindfolded. Before she could let out a sounded, she was gagged. Then her hands were bounded behind her. _Who is this? Should I fight them? Who knows what this sick person has in mind but I'll find out soon. _She felt herself being pinned face forward and a smooth gentle hand caress her. It felt good but she tried to resist. Yang went for the crotch grab to immobilize the perpetrator. _There's nothing there. It could only mean…Blake! Why is she doing this to me?!_ Blake rubbed the inner thigh and Yang felt slightly ticklish. Yang tried to back head her but Blake must've kept her head away. She soon went up onto Yang's hips and slid her hand in the shorts. _I'm so going to beat her up for this. _Slowly one finger went in and Yang felt a little awkward at first. Wriggling around but she succumbed to it. Yang's muffled moans and groans ever lightly. Blake grinding behind her and kiss on the neck.

"Here's the kicker Yang," she whispered in her ear. Blake slid in another finger inside and Yang squeal muffled by the gag.

_This feels so good. I don't know what to say. _

"Now this isn't so bad, is it Yang?" she whispered enticingly. Yang shook her head no. Black continued with the two at a pace. She could feel Yang contracting as she sped up. Yang couldn't help but get louder. It wasn't long till she let out a loud muffled groan.

_So this is what it feels like? God it feels so good. _It was a couple minutes till Yang was unbounded, ungagged, and blindfold undone. She turned around to see a slight mischievous grin on Blake's face. "I didn't know it was so, so…" Yang started.

"Exhilarating," she finished and Yang nodded. "The pure ecstasy of it all for the first time does that."

"I still don't know if I could agree to the 'friends with benefits' thing." Yang told Blake.

"You'll have to reconsider after that experience honestly. Someone else touching you, groping you, giving that pleasurable moment to you." Blake started.

Yang just looked at her and Blake looked back. Blake leaned in to kiss her but shoved her hand to Blake's face. "No kissing, I want that kiss to be with someone special."

She left Blake in that room and went to the dorm to see Weiss and Ruby there. "Have you seen Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I don't know where she went to." Yang lied but Ruby didn't care to look at her sister's response.

"You ok Yang? You looked a little flush or something." Weiss brought up.

"I'm fine. I just need to go shower or something," she answered Weiss.

"You don't usually shower in the evening Yang." Ruby brought up and looked at her.

Yang blushed immediately but coughed. "I just feel like it. You know, it something I need to do because I want to," lying again. Ruby eyed her for a moment and shrugged it off.

"Hope you feel better Yang." Weiss said and went back to what she was doing. Yang grabbed some things and went to the shower. She felt dirty in a way about what happened. Not knowing what to do and if what's going on is right or wrong. It was problematic but she focused on the shower. Yang continued to scrub her skin with the soap but nothing. Then her hand wandered down there. Rubbing against it and about to slide her fingers till she heard a cough.

"Looks like you really want to try for yourself Yang?" she said to her.

"Blake, I feel dirty and I just want to forget it." Yang answered honestly.

"Don't lie Yang. You enjoyed it and yet the thing you forget to say is 'thank you.'" Blake said.

"So what if I enjoyed it and want it again?" Yang questioned Blake.

"Well how did you put it, 'Do it yourself or be abstinent.'" Blake answered.

"Yeah, well I do owe you for that though and I don't like owing anyone anything," she told Blake.

"So are you going to pay back the favor I did for you?" asked Blake.

"Yes." Yang answered.

"Maybe think about the 'friends with benefits' idea more?" Blake continued to ask.

"Don't push it but it won't be now. Another time probably when I return the favor," she said and washed the soap off again.

"Alright Yang but I'm going to get what I want. You have what I want and I'll get it. Just so you know," saying rather sure of herself.

_All I have to do is do the same thing and be done with it. I don't have to do anything else and it'll be over. I'm sure of that. Blake won't get what she's saying._

To be continued…


End file.
